An inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, commonly referred to as an air bag, can be mounted on a vehicle steering wheel. The air bag is inflated between the vehicle operator and the steering wheel when the vehicle experiences a condition which indicates the occurrence of a vehicle collision. The collision-indicating condition may comprise, for example, a predetermined amount of vehicle deceleration. The inflated air bag protects the vehicle operator from a forceful impact with the steering wheel.
It is common to mount a vehicle steering wheel for pivotal movement to any one of several tilt angle positions. The steering wheel can be pivoted manually to a tilt angle position which is most comfortable for the vehicle operator.